the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 578
In NeS1 Post 578, MaybeChild the Writer thanks Krig the Writer for continuing her X-Men direction of NeS1 Post 573 in his last post. MaybeChild had been replaced by someone acting like Mystique, with shape-shifting powers, in NeS1 Post 573 and now returns after she couldn't find the handsome actor, Hugh Jackman. In NeS1 Post 577, the heroes had attacked Wolverine when he attacked the imposter, while they were still posing as MaybeChild, and are now surprised to see the real MaybeChild return. MaybeChild throws everyone off of Wolverine, as he is played by Hugh Jackman in the movies they are representing. There are two versions of Cyclops but one then turns into Morris the Cat, who was shape-shifting like Mystique all along, with the Holy Hand Remote and goes to Magneto. MaybeChild snatches the remote and tries to zap Magneto with it. Accidentally she transported the NeS Heroes to a new channel - the X-Men TV show where each of them is now playing an X-Men character from the cartoon series. Lt Randy whines that he has to be Jubilee, who is a young girl. Antestarr doesn't want to play Angel either and wants to be Gambit but MaybeChild states she can see Gambit arriving. Post (NSP: Krig, I love you man! Fellow X-MenX-Men article, Wikipedia. fans unite!) Suddenly, the REAL MaybeChild walks onto the set, muttering about not being able to find Hugh JackmanHugh Jackman article, Wikipedia., when she sees the brawl taking place. Sem: (looking up from the pile of attackers) Ni! Geb: (looking up as well) Maybe! But-- I thought-- er.... WolverineWolverine (comics) article, Wikipedia. (from the bottom of the pile): Erk... some welcoming committee... Maybe: NOOOO!!! Maybe takes a flying leap and shoves everybody off of Wolverine with one fell swoop. Sem, Gebby, and Ante land in a heap on top of Otter, who still thinks he's Ben SteinBen Stein article, Wikipedia.. Randy lands on his @$$ on top of Losien, and Krig stands there looking helplessly confused. Krig: Smart man hurt? Wolverine: I'll be fine, kid. (Spots MaybeChild) Either I'm seein' double or. . . *sniff* you must be the "Maybe" this guy was talking about. Maybe: Ye-- Hey! *jerks back, seeing two CyclopsesCyclops (Marvel Comics) article, Wikipedia. behind Wolverine* Why two of YOU? Why not GambitGambit (comics) article, Wikipedia.? *pouts* Suddenly, one Cyclops turns into Morris the Cat and laughs menacingly. He approaches MagnetoMagneto (comics) article, Wikipedia. and purrs. Magneto: Good work, Morris. You have turned the adventurers against the X-Men. I can use this. . . Maybe: No you cant!!!! *Seizes Holy Hand Remote and points it at Magneto* Take that! Suddenly, the scene changes to an estate outside of New York City. Cyclops and Wolverine are nowhere to be seen, but Maybe is suddenly wearing green and yellow spandex with a bomber jacket and gloves and has a white streak in her (dashingly beautiful ;) ) red hair; Geb is wearing blue spandex and a ruby quartz visor; Sem is wearing red and black and has turned blue, with three fingers and three toes and a tail; Otter has become big, blue, and furry; Ante has sprouted angelic wings; Losien is wearing all white and her hair has turned white; Krig suddenly has adamantium claws and is wearing yellow spandex; and Randy, the newcomer, is wearing a yellow trench coat and gloves with shorts and a t-shirt (always thought that was an odd outfit) and is chewing gum. A tv theme songX-Men (TV Series) article, Wikipedia. starts to play, and at first none recognize it, save for MaybeChild. Maybe: Whoops... Sem: You didn't... Randy: I'm JUBILEEJubilee (comics) article, Wikipedia.?!?!?!?!?!?! Maybe: (to Sem) Sorry, NightcrawlerNightcrawler (comics) article, Wikipedia.. Looks like ah landed y'all in the X-Men... Ante: Why do I have to be ArchangelWarren Worthington III article, Wikipedia.? Can't I be Gambit? Maybe: Wait! Ah think ah see the swamp-rat himself comin' along now! Notes Britt's Commentary "MaybeChild the Writer doesn't make it clear who the characters have turned into unless they're fans of the X-Men. MaybeChild has become RogueRogue (comics) article, Wikipedia.. Gebohq is Cyclops. Semievil is Nightcrawler, as stated. The Otter is BeastBeast (comics) article, Wikipedia.. Antestarr has become Angel, or Archangel, as stated. Krig is Wolverine. Lt Randy is Jubilee, as stated. Morris the Cat seems to have taken on the role of MystiqueMystique (comics) article, Wikipedia. with her shape-shifting powers and the yellow eyes of the movie." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post